


One of a Kind

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark was certainly One of a Kind. She doesn't like dresses or needle work but riding and fighting. But when the king makes a decision for her, her life crumbles down before her eyes. Or so she thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

Arya

 

Arya Stark woke up to shrieks of her perfect sister and friend, Jeyne Poole. "Oh, I bet he is so handsome." Sansa's voice cooed.

"And he will be able to fight." Her friend's voice added. Oh Gods, Arya thought could they be anymore stupid. Arya then panicked when she heard her mother's voice.

"Have you girls seen Arya? She needs to get ready for the kings arrival."

"I think she is still in her chambers, Mother." Sansa said. The door to Arya's chambers swung open.

"Arya, it is almost mid-day!" her Mother yelled "quickly clean yourself and you can wear this." She laid down a dress that looked like it was made for Sansa.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" she asked.

"Because you are a lady and ladies wear dresses and marry princes." Her Mother's voice snapped furiously. Arya stormed out of the room. Once she had bathed, she put on the stupid hideous dress, and went to the kitchens. She sneakily stole some food and ran to go in the forest.

After a long time sitting in the tree, she heard the shouts announcing that the king was here. She quickly jumped out of the tree, ripping her dress on a sharp edge and twisting her ankle. She cursed her ungracefulness and limped slowly back to Winterfell. When she got there, she found she was too late. She saw her family lined up but most of all saw the spot she was meant to be filling. As King Robert was greeting Robb, she hobbled her way to the spot. King Robert was greeting Sansa when she got there and he quicly turned to her. He let out a huge laugh before saying "And this must be your second daughter Ned, She looks just like Lyanna."

"I doubt it Your Grace, my Aunt was said to be very beautiful." She replied to the King.

"Aye, that she was." he said with a hurt look on his face. After a moments time he moved onto Bran and Rickon meanwhile the King's bastard son came to greet the Stark children. Prince Gendry was talking to Sansa. Arya felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find Jon.

"Nice entance as always, sweet sister."

"JON!" she leaped into his arms and he held her there until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. her Mother and Sansa were giving her a death look.

"My Prince" she said while doing a failed attepmt of a curtsey. She ended up tripping over her own feet but just before she hit the ground, the prince caught and steadied her. Her Mother and Sansa looked horrified meanwhile Her father, King Robert, Jon, Robb, Bran and Rickon all snickerd. Gods, even Prince Gendry laughed.

"Watch your feet, milady." The prince said which earned more laughter. The laughter ended when Ned and Robert went down to the crypts. Robb and Jon (much to mothers disgust) went to show Prince Gendry his chambers while her Mother and sister yelled at her for the rest of the day. Joy.

* * *

 

Gendry

 

Gendry was being led by Robb and Jon, Ned Starks sons, to his chambers. "did you see the look on Arya's face when she saw you?" Robb said to Jon.

"I thought she knew I was coming." Jon replied.

"So did I. She's probably getting yelled at by Mother and Sansa right now." They both laughed at the thought. "So Prince Gendry, here are your chambers."

"Thankyou, but I prefer to just be called Gendry."

"Ok Gendry, care to join us in a fight." They both bowed in mock.

"It would be in honour." he replied in the same gesture.

They began their way down. Just about they reached the spot, someone ran into Gendry. He saw it was Arya. She was falling but again, for the second time that day he caught her. She looked up. It was the first time he noticed the beauty in her. She had stormy grey eyes, her hair was in a messy braid and she had the same torn dress on, only this time it looked more ragged. Jon and Robb burst into a fit of laughter when they realised it was her. "Oh shut up and help me." She said angrily.

"Help you from what?" Jon asked through breaths.

"Septa Mordane. She is telling me that i will have to wed soon." she said furiously. Jon was about to say something to her but Lord Stark was coming towards them.

"Arya, what are you doing out here?"

"Hiding from Septa Mordane. I kept on pricking my fingers with the stupid needle." She said in annoyance.

"Well you need to get ready for the feast." He replied.

"I am ready."

"Arya, your dress is torn." Jon and Gendry laughed at Robb's jape.

"I'm afraid you have to wear a dress tonight, sweet child. Your a lady you need to look it." Ned said amusingly.

"I'm not a child I'm 17! Nor am I a lady."

"Well if you're not a child then I think its time for you to be betrothed to someone, hmm?" Jon interjected. At those words she stormed off, heading towards the castle. Gendry followed her with his eyes, in amusement. Arya Stark was one of a kind.


End file.
